Held Hostage
by laiastar
Summary: Based off of the Movie hostage, what if someone else had been in the house? What would have happened then?
1. Hostage

I DO NOT OWN HOSTAGE, However I do own Haley, Fez, Josh and some other randomized inserts. Please do not flame this story tell me your real opinion. Thanks!

--

Hostage…….

A meteorite can change a whole world. But a human can disrupt the natural flow of a perfect life. And yet in an imperfect life it just seems to change the air unless your caught right in the middle of it.

I opened my eyes slowly glancing at the ceiling, turning the long neck of my bass guitar in my hands, around and around. Some had to work for a living some where just plain rich. I was in between, the middle class, so far all I needed to do was play a few gigs and I could earn money to let me survive for a few weeks. However though I may not be rich some of my friends where.

I had known Jenifer for years, we were the best of friends, we had known each other for years. Yet we had become more than just friends, we in the truth where lovers, girlfriends.

Though I was bisexual Jenifer was a complete dike, it was funny because she didn't look like the lesbian she truthfully was. Actually today she had to help me with a gig tonight.

Little did I know of the situation that would be at the house, but they didn't know what a disaster they would have on their hands soon enough.

I tied my short hair into a ponytail not even two inches long that held at the back of my neck. My fringe covered one of my eyes and was pulled out of the other eye lazily flopping where it fell. My blue ice eyes where surrounded by black eyeliner and my lips seemed pale, yet my skin was paler. I was a short girl standing at 5.1ft and weighing only 118lbs.

It was kind of stupid, guys would look at me but I had no idea. Personally I found myself to be short and unattractive. But guys denied that. I never believed them though, the only one I really believed when they said that was Jenifer.

I pulled on a tight black shirt, a white skull with flaming wings was imprinted upon the chest. It was a short shirt only going down to my belly button. My pants where black jeans and I wore a studded belt to hold them up, it was hard to find pants that where my size that weren't meant for a person wider than me.

I decided to forget the earrings but put a black collar around my neck that read Haley on a small dog tag that came off of it like a dogs id tags. In the shape of a bone to, people found it rather funny.

Last but not least I tucked my two blades into my pockets, both three inches and both where flip knives. I was small, I needed some protection. And condoms didn't count for this type.

I smiled as I laid the bass into the case and tossed it over my shoulder. I had to meet up with Jenifer tonight, actually in a few minutes so we could go to the Plaza. I lived about twenty minutes away from her huge house. I could easily get a ride from my older brother.

"YO JOSH!" I shouted and the blond head that I associated with my brother popped in my room glancing at me he rolled his eyes. "shut up, at least I'm bisexual." I said pointedly at him.

"Gay is better honey." I rolled my eyes, it was true Josh was gay. However where I was 18 he was 21.

"Can I get a ride to Jenifer's, then you can go see 'Jasmine' "the nickname for his old roommate, who I knew as Fez, at least before he found his true inner name.

Josh gave me a cold glance at how I said his fuck buddies name and I grinned at him.

"Watch it Haley." He said simply, before adding "sure, lets go."

I smiled with triumph and walked out the house door and walked to the car. "Can I drive?" I asked.

"When I actually feel like dying sure." Josh said getting into the drivers seat.

I stuck out my tongue at him, while getting into the side passengers seat. "You know I'm not that bad." I said.

Josh just shrugged and put the car into gear. "Hold on kitties" he said "this is going to be a nasty ride."

He stepped on the gas and pulled into the street like the maniac he was, it was guys like him that gave gay guys a bad name.

"Jesus fucking christ you trying to fucking kill me?" I shouted at him only to get his maniac look and he just continued taking sharp turns all the way to Jenifer's. A red truck was parked near her house but I ignored it, someone most likely had a burn out. Its not like anyone would actually try to cause trouble for the Smith family.

Oh how wrong I turned out to be.

I got out of the car and flipped Josh off as he smiled at me and drove off back to town so he could see 'Jasmine'. God I hated that name reminded me of Aladdin, one of my little kid favorites. For some reason I always got a weird feeling when he was helpless dying, it thrilled me in a way. But hey, that was just a little emo for you.

Short emo, that's how I always reminded someone of who I was. "You now you met a short emo, brown hair…" That's usually as much as I had to say before they remembered me.

The gates where rough for anyone to get through, but there was a hidden ladder that Jenifer and I had installed years ago. I reached under what appeared to be some ivy but felt the cold metal of the ladder behind it.

Slowly I climbed up and jumped down from the wall, now it was easy, to get into Tommy's room where I always slipped in I just needed to climb the rope Jenifer had tossed from the window.

Tommy never was angry to see me, usually I brought him a treat, today it was a chocolate bar. I climbed the rope hand over hand as it cut into my palms I cursed at not bring a pair of gloves.

Soon enough I slid inside the window and pulled up the rope, he had turned his camera so it didn't show the window on the security camera.

Quietly I pulled out my bass and plugged it into the amp that I had stored under Tommy's bed. Tossing the candy bar upon his pillow I stuck my headphones into the jack on the amp so as not to let Jenifer know I was here early. I needed to tune my bass before we went.

Little did I know of what was going on.

-------

Jennifer and Tommy tried repeatedly to smash the bong and right as they did she heard something, voices coming towards them. "ok alright fight with me now." She said fearfully to Tommy and they began to argue with each other.

"STOP SCREAMING YOU LITTLE GERBIAL" Jenifer shouted as Tommy started to scream for help. "Knock it off."

Denise raised his hands and muttered "Jesus christ" he couldn't believe his brother had fucked up this badly. Any amateur would have known better than to tie them together. Mars with a scowl on his face walked over and pulled out his knife. "Are you kidding me? Keep, cut 'em yah cut 'em" He grabbed Tommy "he weighs thirty pounds" tossing Tommy to Kevin "are you kidding me."

Tommy cried out for Jenifer as he was man handled and given to the other boy, and Jenifer called to him.

"tie him up, tie him up in his own room." Mars tossed Kevin the tape "do it right, please do it right." Denise complained at his younger brother before turning to Mars, "you get the girl." He turned left the room.

Mars knelt down and looked at Jenifer, "what about my brother?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him" Mars said softly after avoiding her gaze, he touched her hand, "are you cold?"

She pulled her hand back giving him a frightened but disgusted look. "no" she didn't look at his gaze either.

Finally they met eyes and he said, "I'm Marshall" his voice like rough silk. "What's your name"

"Jenifer," she said softly, glancing away from him but she kept looking back into his eyes.

"Please" he said taking her hands and helping her up. At that time they heard a loud thud and distortion of a bass, along with some banging.

-----

I had been so concentrated on my tuning that I didn't hear anything going on, the argument, the stomping, not even the door behind me opening. Light spilled in and I ignored it. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and squeezed hard. I cried out in pain pulling back, my headphones pulled out of the amp and I swung the bass at the offender. It hit someone , two people and knocked them backwards.

I dropped my bass and pulled out my one of my knives quickly pulling it open and glaring at my attackers. Tommy was laying on the floor with the two men and two more people rushed in. I froze as a gun was pointed at my head.

-----

Marshall, quickly dragged Jenifer behind him as he rushed into the room to see a girl holding a knife, a bass guitar lay damaged upon the floor as did all three boys. He pulled one of the two guns from his pants and aimed it at her. She froze and stared at him with a snarl upon her face but didn't drop her weapon.

Denise got up from the ground and aimed his gun at her.

"Denise, don't hurt her." Kevin complained keeping a grip upon the little boy. Not noticing the cut that was deep into his hand or the blood dripping from it.

"Jenifer…." The girl whispered and Denise glanced at her, "you know this girl, huh? Rich bitch?"

-------

Another man pointed a gun at me and I shrank backwards but then I noticed one of the people in the room, she looked so scared. "Jenifer…" I whispered softly, lovingly. This was not right, the happy beautiful girl I loved now trembled in fear wither it was for us or of them it was hard to tell.

Then the man spoke harshly to her, the one Denise as one of the men had addressed her. "you know this girl, huh? Rich bitch?"

I snarled at him and moved forward trying to cut him with my blade only to be grabbed brutally by the third man, the one that had come in with Jenifer. He had me by my waist and had switched his gun for a knife which he now held to my throat.

I froze but still had the snarling expression, "get that away from my throat or I'll cut off your fucking balls." I growled.


	2. In the End

Mars watched the girl with a cold gaze the way she held the knife told him she knew how to use it, it fit perfectly to her grip showing it had been used rather often. Its sharp blade pointed at the other boys. However she stood motionless as the guns pointed at her.

Mars watched as she whispered Jenifer's name, soft loving, yet there was a small hint of fear in her voice. Mars smirked slightly as examined the small teen. Her blue eyes concentrated upon the other girl until Denise said something harshly.

Her mussels tensed and he put his gun into his belt and grabbed his knife as she lunged forward, her knife aimed to gut Denise.

Mars moved forward and grabbed her by the waist and held his cold knife to her small throat. It was positioned right above her collar and she froze once again but did not drop her knife.

Then she spoke dangerously "get that away from my throat or I'll cut off your fucking balls." Marshal just shrugged and released her waist but pressed the knife tighter to her throat. She swallowed and he felt the knife cut slightly into her pale skin.

He reached out his hand and grabbed her small fist before twisting it. She gasped and reflexively opened her hand dropping the knife to the floor. He watched it fall before glancing at her face, she seemed scared for a couple seconds before hiding it under a blank expression all emotion wiped from her face.

----

Jenifer was surprised to see Haley there, she had just remembered that they where to play a gig tonight. Looks like they wouldn't make it though, however was Marshal paying attention to Haley she tried to make her get away, she only got as far as the door before Denise grabbed her and held the gun to her head.

"Just try running bitch," he said harshly into her ear.

----

As the blade fell from my hand I felt fear truthfully for the first time, now I was in a way defenseless, however I could feel his gaze upon me and hid my feelings.

I turned my head towards him to give him a look of sheer hatred I hoped he fucking died.

---

Denise looked at his brother. "Tie up the kid, then help me with that one." He said pointing at the newest member of their hostage collection.

Kevin picked up the tape glancing at his brother and tied up Tommy quietly trying not to get it to tight, he didn't want to hurt the kid. But he needed to make sure he didn't get loose. He overlooked the blood and finished as quickly as he could before walking over to Denise.

"Here you take this girl." Denise said to Marshall pushing Jenifer over at him. Marshall took the knife from the girls throat and took Jenifer by the wrist walking out of the room leaving the smallest girl to the other two boys.

Kevin still had the tape and they dragged her down to the kitchen. They forced her down onto the floor and tied her up also putting tape over her mouth, while they had tied her up she had used every foul word possible to describe them. However Denise sighed in relief when she was unable to talk. That would deal with her for a while.

---

They did a trade off, giving me to Denise and the other boy and letting the other man take Jenifer away, she glanced at me and a tear rolled down her face silently.

They dragged me down the stairs and into what I knew to be Jenifer's kitchen. Denise applied all his weight to me making me fall to the floor, he was much stronger than I. Rather easily they had my hands taped together behind me and my legs taped together in a couple places.

I used every word I could think of to cuss at them before they taped my mouth shut. I glared at them, they would die, I would see to it.

And that was that, they left me there. I struggled for a while the tape cutting deep into my wrists rubbing them raw and finally I stopped exhausted I slowly closed my eyes…

----

Marshal went to the kitchen to get something to eat after tying up Jenifer to a chair near the pool. He had taped her mouth shut just to keep her quiet for a bit, just a bit. However what he saw when he walked in surprised him, that small teen that had been in Jenifer's bedroom was tied in a way she looked helpless sitting there eyes shut. He stood there taking in the sight her fight seemed to have drained away.

Her pale skin had a sort of beauty to it, and her chest rose slowly with steady shallow breaths. Her body wasn't overly skinny and was far from obese. Something seemed to pull at his heart strings and he walked over to her sitting in front of her studying her closer.

Finally after about a half an hour he reached out and stroked her hair it was soft and fine. Well taken care of…She moaned softly in her sleep and slowly he pulled back his hand as her eyes began to flutter open. They fixed on him and she hid any emotion she may have felt.

He took out a cigarette and lit it watching her, she glanced away from it and then he finally said something.

"We're not here to hurt you." He reached out and slowly pulled the tape away from her pale lips, trying not to pull to hard.

The girl rolled her eyes and showed her teeth briefly still not looking at him.

"You want some?" He asked her holding out the cigarette.

---

I woke to find the man sitting in front of me, he pulled out a light and began to smoke. I glanced away, my nerves where so high right now, though I was against smoking it was one of those times where all you could think was 'damn I want one'.

He said something, his voice was soft caring in a way, yet it veiled a sort of menace. He then offered me the cigarette. I only nodded my head slightly. Though he had removed the tape I really didn't feel the need to talk to him.

The man moved next to me and slowly took a long drag of the smoke before blowing it into my face, I inhaled deeply before coughing, and turned back to him.

He slowly reached up a hand and began to stroke my hair softly. He took another drag and blew it out for me to inhale. I did so again and held it in before letting out my breath. He smiled slightly still stroking my hair.

"Good girl," he said softly to me "good girl." I closed my eyes for a few seconds in a way enjoying the moment.

It felt like he was trying to claim me as his own, yet I was helpless to protest, I could try but I knew it was futile. I was small, defenseless, he was bigger and stronger, he could overpower me easily. I then moved my head to actually look at him for once. However my collar jingled in the process.

It drew his attention to it. He lifted the tag in a hand and examined it. Reading the engraved word.

"So your name's Haley?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded once looking at his eyes, they where deep green brown staring right into her blue white eyes.

"I'm Mars." He said keeping his eyes fixated upon hers. However his hand traced the letters upon my dog tag. Slowly he slipped his finger in the loop that was meant for leashes to clip on and pulled me forward slightly towards him. As though to get a better look at my face.

-------

Mars stroked the girls hair and she closed her eyes as if in pleasure, like a cat getting its head petted. She seemed so helpless, so fragile, his skin seemed tanned compared to hers. She tried to look at him but the object around her neck made a sound drawing Mar's attention to it.

For the first time he noticed the collar around her pale skinny neck, and the dog id hanging from it. However the collar was small delicate, with a bandana sewn into it, yet it was the dog id he paid attention to.

Mars took it in his hand and looked at it reading the word it read. HALEY….Could that be the girls name or was she wearing a collar of one of her old pets?

"So your name's Haley?" Marshal asked and she nodded. Haley, it was a nice name, however he felt a need to let her know his name, just as a courtesy he told himself.

"I'm Mars."

------

The phone upon the father's body kept ringing, but Kevin only sat upon the couch with a pillow in his hands. The fish in the tank behind him flitting back and forth. His eyes moved over to watch his brother walk into the room like he owned the place. Feeling smitten about the money, Kevin was sure.

"He keeps ringing." Kevin said sulkily pointing at the father.

Denise turned his head in a you got to be kidding me manner and after sliding the gun in the back of his pants walked over to the tied up knocked out man and knelt down. He picked up the cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Denise this is Jeff Talley" his voice sounded panicked. "Listen to me watch the security channel."

Denise started to walk to the office.

"Denise can you hear me?"

"Yah I don't really know what your talking about." Denise lied.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T! Shut up and listen to me! Just watch the TV, keep watching the outside cameras."

Denise heard Kevin following him as he entered the room with the flickering TV flipping through the security films.

"Yah what am I suppose to be seeing?"

"SHUT UP! Get your ass on the floor and watch the outside camera's Denise" Talley screamed into the phone.

"I'm watching, OK? I'm watching."

Suddenly all of the camera feeds lost signal. Someone had shot out the camera's. "What?" He asked no one really. "What what are they doing?"

Denise heard something wiz through the air and dragged Kevin down to the ground with him.

"Talk to me Denise." Talley ordered.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm here." Denise said mentally panicking.

"Listen to me, listen to me very carefully. The sheriffs playbook is to make you dead."

Something else flew in the air and Denise forced Kevin's head down on the floor.

"First their going to shoot out those camera's then their going to shoot you. Am I clear?"

"What are you talking about?" Denise asked confused.

"I'm trying to save your life!"

I don't understand…"

"Shut up I'm trying to save your life."

But you said you weren't the guy!" Denise and Kevin exchanged looks and looked around wildly.

"I am the guy Denise. I am the guy." The line went dead and Denise hung up the phone.

Denise picked up the other phone as the other man called and ignored the greeting. "I don't trust you any more mother fucker, I'll shoot the girl if I can't talk to Talley, I want to talk to Talley…RIGHT NOW!"

The man hung up and all Denise could do was wait.

----

I tried to pull back as he pulled me forward but hissed as the tape cut into my arms even more. Mars seemed to realize this and stopped pulling me before glancing at my wrists.

It doesn't look that bad." He said softly in my ear before standing up and taking a dish rag, he ran it under the water and knelt back down. He looked into my eyes before moving behind me and wrapping the cloth around the tape trying to cool the burn.

Then I heard the yelling and so it seemed did Mars. He slipped one finger on my lips before putting the tape back over my mouth and leaving.

-----

Mars walked into the room from god knows where and sat on the sofa relaxed in a way.

Soon enough the phone rang. It was Talley.

"Hey Denise, its Jeff everyone ok in there?"

We're buggin' in here man."

"I know. I know. I'm trying to help."

"Denise I really need to talk to Walter Smith."

Denise began to grow frustrated once again. "Smiths not talking." He heard Talley wet his lips.

"Is smith not talking because you won't let him? Or is he not talking because he can't?"

"Its not my fault." Denise shouted. "I've hit people harder and they haven't fallen." Denise had a crazy smile imprinted upon his face.

"I know, I understand." Talley said. "Your under a lot of pressure in there. But come on man I just saved your life, and you know it. All I'm asking is that you help me save his life. Come on…"

Denise covered the phone with his hand and feeling a need to ask Mars said. "He wants me to give up the old man…"

"Its your spin." Mars said calmly not looking at him, as though thinking about something.

"Yeah, good idea." Kevin stated.

"Ok, but you need to strip so we can see that you have no weapons. But just you."

"Walters Smith is a big man, its going to take two of us to lift him."

"Fine, but no more." Denise said to Talley.

----

Mars, Denise and Kevin all carried Walter Smiths stiff body outside in front of the house by the gate. However only Denise and Kevin ran back inside the house.

The gates opened and the ambulance moved backwards and Talley and another man got out.

"He's MOI, Lets load and go."

"Ok, one, two."

"Three," mars appeared in the shadows only enough to show part of his face and his gun. He felt a thrill at how Talley jumped away. The other man looked like he needed to change his pants, Mars turned off the trigger and aimed before slowly saying. "Bang." And with a smile he disappeared once again.

----

Mars returned back to the house and took his spot on the sofa once again.

Denise was insistent on taking the money with them, "hey we take the Benjamins, we use the rope we climb up over the rock wall." He suggested.

"That's so stupid." Kevin said, "They got helicopters, they got night vision and shit."

"Don't be a dumb ass we're not going to walk out of the front door."

"How are you going to get the Benjamins over the rock?

"What are you going to do? You've done nothing, do something!"

"You think we're going to get out of this your crazy!" Kevin shouted at his brother.

"Then do something, anything, do something Kevin! Huh? Something."

"I want to hear your plan, come on tell me your plan! Please."

Mars kept his back to this whole conversation. However when Kevin didn't say anything Mars finally did.

"Burn it." He said remembering Jenifer's shirt.

"What?" Both brothers looked at his back.

"The house, we burn it. Lots of smoke, helicopters can't see through smoke." Mars took a drag of his cigarette.

Kevin looked back at Denise. "What about the brother and the two girls? Huh?"

Denise turned away.

Kevin walked behind mars and questioned.

"Huh? What about the brother and the two girls? Your not killing any more people."

Mars was getting sick and tired of this little boy.

He leaned to the side and turned his head to look at Kevin, before getting up and leaving the room.

Mars walked over to the security monitor, he had two different rooms up on the screen. The kitchen and the pool room. Both held beautiful girls, both where susceptible to changing. But he could only take one, who would it be. However something caught his attention, the kitchen was empty the tape and the cloth laying on the floor.

---

I used the yelling and the noise as a distraction, I managed to roll on my side and reach my back pocket with my hands, pulling out my knife. Then I cut the tape, it took a long time but finally I was free, now all I needed to do was find Jenifer. When they left I checked upstairs, Tommy wasn't in his room neither was Jenifer. I got back downstairs just in time to avoid being caught by them. Then by chance I glimpsed the security monitor when their backs where turned. She was in the pool room. So that was where I went.

----

Mars went to Jenifer not knowing where to look for the other girl first. Truth was he didn't see her hiding behind the chair near the entrance, at least not until to late.

"It sucks your mom died, my mom walked out on my old man, and he died, died of a broken heart." Mars said walking towards Jenifer.

He lit another cigarette before squatting next to her, to them. He looked at her "I know your scared." he said softly removing the tape from her mouth.

"But I'm scared too."

----

I crept out of my hiding spot as Mars talked to Jenifer, I had a rock in my fist, I wouldn't hit him with it but it would harden my blow so it would knock him out better. He was about to take a drag of his cigarette but instead offered it to Jenifer.


	3. Broken

**_Ok new chapter people!_**

**----**

**I crept out of my hiding spot as Mars talked to Jenifer, I had a rock in my fist, I wouldn't hit him with it but it would harden my blow so it would knock him out better. He was about to take a drag of his cigarette but instead offered it to Jenifer.**

**I was right behind him as he moved closer to her breathing into her face. As I raised the rock he asked her a question. "What's the best day of your life?"**

"**Right now." I said as I brought the rock down upon to his skull, he crumpled to the ground and I smiled slightly at my lover. I didn't know that he was just acting, that I hadn't knocked him out.**

**I stepped over him and knelt to kiss Jenifer upon the lips. "Surprising, he didn't realize you where a lesbian baby." I said leaning my forehead against hers, she felt shaky. I lifted a hand and ran it through her hair, "its alright Jen, I'll always be here to take care of you." I whispered to her. Our eyes where shut just listening to each others breathing, hers started to calm down. Then a hand clamped to my mouth and I kicked backwards only to get my foot grabbed and twisted. **

**Jenifer screamed and I grabbed her hand tightly squeezing it before letting go and grabbing the knife from my front pocket. I snarled at Mars who had let go of my mouth and foot and now had a hold of my arms. He picked me up and shoved me against a wall before grinding his hips against mine and pinning me in place.**

**I tried to stab him but he easily kept my hand in place before moving them over my head and taking both in one hand. With the other hand he took the knife and threw it into the pool.**

**His eyes seemed hurt, "Why couldn't you behave?" He asked me pressing my arms harder into the stone wall. His face next to my collar bone as though talking to my neck. He moved up then breathing in my ear. "Why did you have to do this?" **

**I lifted my neck exposing my throat and looked at him with cold blue eyes. Yet I wasn't the one who spoke, sounding tearful Jenifer said. "She belongs to no one, like a wild horse no one can tame her." She looked away saying nothing else.**

**Mars looked away to glance at Jenifer and then turned back to me as a small breeze made my hair ripple slightly and he stared into my blue eyes as though searching for the truth about me. I bared my teeth once more in a silent snarl and he pressed his hips against mine harder as though force me into the wall. I let out a small cry of pain, it was soft quiet. **

**Yet mars heard it looking deeper into my eyes before pulling away and I fell to the floor landing on my feet. Before I could even try to bolt he grabbed me by my collar loop with a finger. He tugged slightly and I pulled away only to nearly be yanked behind him as he left the pool room shutting the door behind him, taking me farther away from Jenifer.**

**Mars took me to the garage and tied my hands behind my back with duct tape after grabbing a thin rope and looping it through loop and tying it into a complex knot. His eyes watched as I flinched from the rope and a small smile appeared upon his lips. He had found the main thing I was afraid of, being at someone else's mercy completely, to be controlled by someone else.**

"**Now you can either walk," he said softly to me moving his body closer to mine. "Or I can drag you." He slipped one hand under my chin and I looked away, before reluctantly giving in.**

"**I'll walk." I said softly, but hatred was deep inside my eyes. I was going to kill him I promised myself.**

**----**

"**I'm the one they ask for on the calls, I made the deal." Denise said harshly to his younger brother Kevin. **

"**Fine, then just get us."**

"**I am getting us out."**

"**Your making it worse." Kevin said his hands inside of his jacket, his brother was shoving money inside one of the bags, almost in frustration. What had the cop said to him to get him into this state?**

"**Look I always take care of you." Denise shot back calmly at Kevin.**

"**Bullshit!" Kevin looked over to see a scared Tommy plastered to the walls and then looked down at his brother, he didn't want to be here and for the kid's sake he was just going to act like it never happened.**

"**That's the way it is Kevin, it always has, and it always will be." Denise said oblivious to the scared boy behind him.**

"**What, what if the just want to get us outside just to sh…shoot us?" Kevin asked just incase his brother heard the kid breathing rapidly.**

"**They could have killed us a million times Kevin" Denise replied and as he did so Kevin looked back to the wall to see the kid gone. "But they didn't because Tally wants to get paid." **

"**Get paid and then shoot us." **

**----**

**Mars looked at Jenifer tied up to the chair and turned his back upon her, he had heard Haley say she was a lesbian, and that left no chance with her for him. He would settle for the smaller of the two, he had a sneaking feeling that truthfully she was bisexual. He heard the helicopter and went to get the girl who he had left tied up to the vehicle inside the garage. He had made sure to make it impossible for her to get loose on her own. If he left he was taking her with him. **

**He went to the garage and looking at Haley he began to untie her. However it appeared that she would require a lot of training, she kicked his legs out from under him and tried to run off. **

**Mars was a mix of emotion, torn between being aggravated, and amused. He reached out and grabbed the rope dragging by his face and gave it a sharp tug to make her fly backwards onto her back. He towered above her and said one very simple word. "No."**

**----**

**I hoped that when Mars left he would leave Jenifer alone, he had tied the rope to the fender multiple times. I growled to myself, feeling helpless and abandoned. I wished someway we would survive this. However as I felt tears begin to build behind my eyes I heard someone approach me. **

**I looked to see Mars coming at a brisk walk a determined expression on his face, he reached down to untie me after he got close enough. I lashed out with my foot trying to trip him as soon as he as he untied the rope from the fender. He fell backwards and struggled to my feet before trying to dart out the door, however I had forgotten about the rope. As I neared the garage door I felt a sudden jerk at my neck and was yanked off of my feet. I cried out as I fell to the ground, it appeared that Mars had grabbed the rope and used my momentum against me. **

**I opened my eyes and saw him towering above me an pissed expression on his face, "no." Was all he said, as though I was a dog.**

**----**

**Josh turned on the news to see the broadcast, he and Jasmine where at Jasmines place, an apartment near a store called Ethnics, actually practically right above the store. Jasmine looked at Josh and questioned him.**

"**Isn't that where your sister is?" **

"**Shit!" Josh said, "how many captives did it say where suspected?"**

"**Three, at least that's what they think."**

"**Let me see, the dad, Jen, Tommy, awwww shit!"**

**----**

**Tally walked in front of the helicopter as the gates swung open and it shined it's spotlight behind him, it was almost pitch black besides the spot light and the few lights on the building. He looked to the balcony to see a head peering over and then passing by, to be followed by another. That had to have been Denise and his younger brother. Both brothers ran down the stairs to meet Tally, Denise the older holding a duffle bag in his hand.**

**He threw it near Tally and said "Its all there, two million." Tally also saw the other brother holding another bag.**

"**Ok lets go, where's…" Tally cut off as he saw a girl walk out on the balcony, her hands behind her and a collar with a rope around her neck. The rope was held by a man following her, that had to be Marshall. "What's this? This wasn't what we discussed. This wasn't what we talked about." **

**He watched as Marshall put his arm around the girls neck as though he was planning on strangling her. Denise looked up and back at him.**

"**Three people in the chopper, that's all it can carry Denise. I thought you where the man in charge." Tally knew that would aggravate Denise and he was right. However there was a problem, Marshall had a gun near the girl on the balcony. "Isn't that what you told me, you said I am the man?"**

"**I am the man! I am in charge!" Denise shouted at him.**

**----**

**The SWAT slowly got through the window in the ceiling for the pool room and saw Tommy standing there with his sister, who was tied up to a chair. Two ran over to her and began untying her as another grabbed Tommy and passed him up through the window. Soon they where done getting Jenifer out of her bindings but they didn't un-gag her, otherwise they would have known about the other girl Tommy had forgotten to tell Tally about, Haley. Jenifer struggled but in vein for the two that had untied her where strong and got her out of there quickly. She was leaving her lover behind at the mercy of others.**

**----**

"**Prove it!" Tally shouted at Denise, trying to figure out why he had a feeling this was not Jenifer Smith that he was seeing on the balcony.**

**Denise turned and shouted at Mars, "Mars leave her!"**

**Mars tightened his grip on the girl and shouted back "NO! We're going nowhere."**

**Tally knew he was loosing control and decided to try and get it back, "Denise! The man that owns this house is a criminal, so are his friends, this place belongs to them." **

"**Your lying" Denise shouted back, as though denying the facts. He ignored Tally, "What do you want, you want more fucking money?"**

"**Just shut up. You chose the house on the wrong day, im not lying"**

"**Bullshit!"**

"**The only thing I lied about was Smith."**

**Denise's eyes shot wide at that.**

"**He's not dead. You didn't kill anybody, that means you and your brother can still beat the hard shit!" Tally was trying to keep this from becoming a shoot out like those years ago. "Just walk out of here with me, put those guns down and just walk out of here with me. Come on don't let him fuck this up!"**

**Now Mars chimed in. "Denise we're fucked he's going to shoot us as soon as you get to the gate."**

"**Your lying" Denise shouted at Tally before pointing a gun in his face, they all started screaming at once.**

"**Im sorry."**

"**Shoot him."**

"**Denise!"**

"**I'm going to turn around and walk out of here, and I will call you on the phone." Tally ignored Kevin pleading with Denise to take up Tally's deal. Tally turned around not seeing Mars pointing a gun at the girls head but froze as there was a gun shot. Did the guy kill the girl? Had he just been shot? These questions buzzed through his head.**

**Tally turned around to see Denise holding the gun above his head, and a pissed off expression on his face.**

"**We can go!" Kevin continued pleading with his brother.**

"**Let him go" Tally said.**

"**Fuck you!"**

"**Come on Kevin! Come with me." Tally shouted holding out his hand. **

**However though Kevin danced back and forth undecided it appeared that his ties to family where stronger. **

"**Grab the bag!"**

"**Come on."**

"**Get the god damn bag" Denise shouted pushing his brother brutally. "Get the bag."**

**Kevin got the bag and shouted "God damn it Denise! Denise, Gooooood!" Before going inside.**

"**I AM IN CHARGE!"**

**Tally watched as they all left, the man taking the girl who didn't call for help, she just looked at him sadly. And Denise storming back inside.**

"**Stand down, stand down, Kids are in the house." Tally shouted only to see them looking oddly at him. **

**---**

**Haley stared down at the seen, with sad blue eyes, she hoped for her lover's safety and for the little boy that she always left chocolate for, however life itself seemed slim for her. Eventually she was dragged back inside and this time she didn't fight it, what good was fighting for a life you weren't going to live.**

**---**

**Mars was amazed by the sudden lack of spirit in the girl, as he held the gun to her he only felt her tense, no struggle, nothing, no cry for help. Inwardly there was a smile, he had won against the girl. His green brown eyes showed triumph as he dragged her back inside.**

**-----**

**Tally looked at the two kids standing there in front of him, the youngest holding two dvd boxes. Tommy and Jenifer, however who was the other girl?**

**-----**

_Ok readers, now everything changes, the whole story line. What will happen to Haley? Read and find out._


	4. Shot

**_Ok new chapter people_**

Haley stared down at the scene, with sad blue eyes, she hoped for her lover's safety and for the little boy that she always left chocolate for, however life itself seemed slim for her. Eventually she was dragged back inside and this time she didn't fight it, what good was fighting for a life you weren't going to live.

---

Mars was amazed by the sudden lack of spirit in the girl, as he held the gun to her he only felt her tense, no struggle, nothing, no cry for help. Inwardly there was a smile; he had won against the girl. His green brown eyes showed triumph as he dragged her back inside.

-----

Tally looked at the two kids standing there in front of him, the youngest holding two dvd boxes. Tommy and Jenifer, however who was the other girl?

-----

"Her name's Haley," an officer told Tally, "apparently she's part of a band and went to meet the Smith's at the house"

Just then Tally felt the phone in his pocket going off. He signaled the officer's he would be back and walked away to answer the phone, he had the DVD case in his hand.

"Tally."

"Do you have it?"

"Let me talk to my family first." Tally growled softly into the phone. There was a silence then a noise in the background and he could hear his wife and daughter. Tally heard the noise die off and sighed, "yes I have it. But here's how the deal's going down, you are going to let my family go and when they call me I will hand the CD's over to whoever you want."

There was laughing on the other line "Tally, I'm the one in control here, you will come to us, prove that you have the right CD's and then you can just walk out with your family."

Tally sighed, "Ok, there's another girl in there however, I'll get it to you after we've gotten her out." And hung up the phone.

---

Mars looked at Haley and stroked her hair before he began to siphon fuel from the engine, the cops had pulled a fast one and gotten the other two out but they wouldn't do anything as long as he had her. She looked away refusing to make eye contact, she may have felt hopeless but that didn't mean she didn't have some pride and dignity left.

Mars finished and decided to try something, he untied Haley and waited, she just sat there not looking at him.

---

Haley looked down at the ground as Mars did whatever he was doing, she was done fighting, she had given up completely, she knew Jenifer and Tommy had gotten away and that was all that mattered, she would die soon enough she knew. She didn't notice when Mars untied the rope she was thinking off all the ways they might kill her.

---

Mars nudged Haley with his foot and she slowly met his gaze, her eyes where dead, as though she had already died. So much for being a wild horse, he had trained her faster than he had expected.

"Go to the kitchen and wait for me." Mars said and she got up slowly and walked away rope dragging behind her, her steps where slow, without aim it seemed. He knew she wasn't going to fight him anymore, she was done, finished. Now he had to deal with the others, they didn't know that the other two had escaped.

--

Kevin had had enough of Denise's antics and foolish behavior, he was getting the girls and the little boy out of there, he didn't want to go down with his brother and a guy his brother had just met. He walked into Tommy's room and looked around, the little boy was nowhere to be found. He shut the door but not before taking a last look inside the room, where had the kid gone? As he finished shutting the door he saw Mars in the mirror on the back of the door and jumped. That was not what he had expected to see.

He stood there plastered to the wall while Mar's eyes seemed to look into his soul. "So, I'm thinking about going." He said to Mars, licking his lips nervously.

Mars nodded, not something Kevin had expected. "Ok," Mars said softly. "If you got to go, then go."

Kevin brushed past Mars and headed for the stairs. Suddenly he felt himself being forced forward and pushed over the railing. He should have known, Mars wasn't letting him go, he was setting up to make the kill.

He hit the floor with a sickening thud, he could hear his heart racing inside his body. All he could see was Mars looking down at him.

---

Mars couldn't believe how simple it had been to kill Kevin, he looked over the railing watching seizures take over the boy, soon he would die. Denise heard the thud, ran over and fell onto his knee's looking over his brother, "Shit. Shit. Shit." He lifted his brother's head onto his lap. This was too easy.

"They shot him, They shot him." Mars could see how it looked that way, the thud itself had been loud enough to sound like a gunshot.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Denise cried over his brother, now all Mars had to do was wait for the right moment to kill the other. Denise saw the blood on his hand and looked at it before shouting "Shit!"

"MARS THEY SHOT KEVIN!" Denise shouted looking up at Mar's vantage point, but not seeing him. "MARS!"

"Denise" Mars said calmly.

"Mars please do something." Denise pleaded softly, "please, please." He was cradling his dying brother's head in his arm's.

"I am." Mar's said softly and lifting the gun shot Denise, instant kill, Denise went limp instantly and Kevin's eyes saw his brother sitting above him, dead, at least before he died. That was the last thing Kevin would ever see, the death of his older brother.

Mars watched it all, the death surrounding him, something he had caused.

---

"There where gun shots!" Shouted an officer hidden by the house, they couldn't see in but Tally had a strange feeling that Marshall was up to something, he had pulled the stunt with the girl, and he didn't seem to be attached to the brothers. But what had he done? Was Tally to late again, would he be able to save his family and the girl?

He dialed the phone and waited as it rang, no answer, Denise should have picked up.

Panicked Tally tried again five more times and on the sixth, the final time someone picked up.

"Hello? Denise?" Tally asked, he could hear breathing in the speaker.

"Denise is a bit incapacitated at the moment. Would you like me to leave him a message?" A voice asked softly, almost dementedly.

"Marshall?"

There was silence.

"Are the children ok?" Tally hoped they hadn't realized two were missing.

"Why don't you ask them?" The voice replied and hung up.

"FUCK!" Tally shouted and everyone looked at him. "They know the kids are gone."

Was he going to have another problem like so many years ago, or would he be able to save this one girl, this one small girl that seemed so insignificant in all of this, would he save her and in turn have his family killed? Or would he not be able to save any of them?

Tally had no idea, but for now he had to try to save them all, the girl and his family, he couldn't let that argument be the last thing his daughter heard from him. They had to deal with so much after the first kid had gotten shot now he had to make it up to them, he couldn't do it they were dead.

Tally also had a feeling that the brothers where dead, and not coming back, Mars had cut his loose ends, he didn't know if the girl was alive…would Marshall risk killing his last bargaining chip?

---

Mars began to rig the house, Haley had saw all of the carnage he had caused and sat there, blood on her face that had spattered onto her when Mars had shot Denise. Her blue eyes retracted and she seemed stunned, not moving, hardly breathing, and blinking. She had seen fights, but never anything like this.

---

Josh and Jasmine got to the crime scene, the Smith's house by several dirty tricks, running through yards, jumping fences things like that, however they couldn't get past the blockade. They had abandoned the car as soon as they realized that there was a road block in their way. However the cops refused to let them through, despite their protests they were ushered away and left to watch the helicopter's circling over the large building that was too far to get too.

----

Mars finished his job and waited, for about half an hour, ignoring the ringing phone, as soon as the cops tried to come through the house would burst into flames and they would have make their mistake.

---

Tally growled, it had been half an hour, and no one had answered his numerous phone calls. He tried one last time to hear a gunshot coming from the house followed by another. That was it. He couldn't do anything else, "tell the swat to head in." He ordered. The officer nodded next to him and radioed them to tell them the latest command.

---

Mars heard breaking glass followed by a scream and the sound of fire springing instantly, he was going to burn this place to the foundations. He grabbed Haley by the arm and dragged her to a hole in the garage door he had caused; it was small but large enough for him to slip out followed by Haley. It was hidden by some of the shrubs that went around the house. They made their way to the wall and scaled it, however as soon as Marshall got to the top there was a loud crack and he jumped down just in time to avoid the bullet aimed for him.

Haley however was not as fortunate.

The bullet had come from behind, from the window in the Mansion, she was knocked forward as it ripped through her shoulder and fell off the wall. There was a loud cry of pain, like a high pitched yelp of someone stepping on a dog's tail. Red sprayed from her body and she landed face down Marshall walked over and looked down, watching her.

She slowly rolled onto her back and held her shoulder, tear's of pain streaming from her face before her eyes closed and the whimpering that had been coming from her ceased. She was still breathing but apparently that had been too much for her small body to handle. Marshall picked her up and took off with her. She was his girl and she was staying with him.

---

"Swat accidently shot the girl." The officer told Tally who looked at him suddenly. "They made a break for it, we don't know if the girl is in on the hostage situation but they tried to get over the wall and he got out of the way she didn't get a chance. They're on the run right now."

"Get a barricade up stat!" Tally shouted, "Get everyone on alert and get the K-9 team released." He had earlier ordered them incase this situation had aroused, however Marshall taking the girl with him was not something he had expected. Had she been part of this unplanned situation…no, the boys had picked this house at random and the earlier reports of seeing them had only reported three boys in a red truck, not only that but they had came to the same fast food restaurant that the Smith's had been at. But what was Marshall playing at?

Ok readers, I love having you comment, and I'm glad for the recent comments. Please report your thoughts, what do you think will happen. Tell me and we will see if your right. More comments the more motivation I have to write for you people!


End file.
